Ponyville Day Spa/Gallery
Season one Bridle Gossip Pony clones including four Trixies S01E09.png Rarity normal again S01E09.png Twilight and friends in the herbal bubble bath S1E09.png Lotus complimenting Zecora's bath recipe S1E09.png Pinkie Pie hot tub spa S1E09.png Green Isn't Your Color Rarity and Fluttershy arrive at the spa S1E20.png Sauna S1E20.png Spa treatment S1E20.png Spa treatment 5 S1E20.png Massage S1E20.png Rarity and Fluttershy getting a seaweed wrap S1E20.png Rarity tinnnnng effect S1E20.png Fluttershy wonderful way S1E20.png Rarity isn't it S1E20.png Rarity returns to the spa S1E20.png Twilight joins Rarity in the spa S1E20.png Twilight again why S1E20.png Rarity "stop looking fabulous" S1E20.png Fluttershy arrives at spa S1E20.png Season two A Friend in Deed New spa pony S2E18.png Pinkie Pie have fun S2E18.png Spa ponies scrubbing Cranky S2E18.png Spa pony coals S2E18.png Spa ponies massage S2E18.png Cranky fresh out of the spa S2E18.png Ponyville Confidential Spa S02E23.png Main ponies in spa S02E23.png Applejack relaxing S2E23.png Rainbow Dash latest news S2E23.png Rainbow Dash does not want a hooficure S2E23.png Twilight getting her hair crimped S02E23.png Pony and dragon spa treatment S2E23.png Rarity & Lotus S2E23.png Rainbow Dash doing here S2E23.png Rainbow Dash newspaper entry S2E23.png Season four Filli Vanilli Ponies at the spa S4E14.png The Ponytones singing at the spa S4E14.png The Ponytones looking below S4E14.png Cheerilee talking to the Ponytones S4E14.png Season five Castle Sweet Castle Twilight under blow dryer S5E3.png Twilight "how do I look?" S5E3.png Spike holds Twilight by the tail S5E3.png Aloe "did somepony order massages?" S5E3.png Bulk Biceps the masseur S5E3.png Bulk Biceps makes another hole in the wall S5E3.png Slice of Life Ponyville Day Spa exterior S5E9.png Matilda "I hope Cranky remembers" S5E9.png Stephen Magnet soaking in a large tub S5E9.png Matilda talking about Cranky Doodle Donkey S5E9.png Party Pooped Twilight "Wow, Pinkie" S5E11.png Pinkie's friends gathering around the yaks S5E11.png Pinkie "make you feel at home" S5E11.png Ponies and yaks cheering S5E11.png Pinkie pauses S5E11.png Season six No Second Prances Starlight looking at the Ponyville Day Spa S6E6.png Ponyville Day Spa wooden sign S6E6.png Starlight "this is just what I needed" S6E6.png Applejack's "Day" Off Opening shot S6E10.png Rarity enjoying the sauna S6E10.png Applejack sits on the bench S6E10.png Rarity leads Applejack to the spa S6E10.png Ponies mingle at the Day Spa S6E10.png Rainbow Dash "not the froufrou kind" S6E10.png Rarity approaches the steam room area S6E10.png Long line for the steam room S6E10.png Ponies shiver as they wait in line S6E10.png Applejack follows the pipes into another room S6E10.png Mrs. Cake getting a soft massage S6E10.png Bulk Biceps giving Mr. Cake a firm massage S6E10.png Applejack finds the spa's laundry room S6E10.png Applejack galloping down a corridor S6E10.png Spa Worker in the laundry room S6E10.png Rarity getting a hooficure S6E10.png Rarity having a relaxing spa treatment S6E10.png Spa Worker "I only have to be doing" S6E10.png Where the Apple Lies Big Mac confused by Applejack's insinuation S6E23.png Season seven All Bottled Up Starlight and Trixie enter the Ponyville spa S7E2.png Starlight and Trixie find the Cutie Map S7E2.png Bulk Biceps shrugging S7E2.png Discordant Harmony Discord pushes shopping cart through Ponyville S7E12.png Season eight A Rockhoof and a Hard Place Rockhoof as a Day Spa masseuse S8E21.png Ponies hear Bulk Biceps screaming S8E21.png Bulk Biceps bursts out of the Day Spa S8E21.png My Little Pony Best Gift Ever Discord in the Ponyville Day Spa sign MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "if you're such an expert" MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash back at Discord's side MLPBGE.png Rainbow gets pulled through the portal MLPBGE.png Animated shorts Rarity's Biggest Fan Interior view of Ponyville Day Spa MLPS1.png Twilight and Rarity at the Day Spa MLPS1.png Twilight Sparkle levitating a magazine MLPS1.png Rarity "I need something spectacular!" MLPS1.png Lotus Blossom closes the window MLPS1.png Rarity pouts over her non-moving mane MLPS1.png Twilight "only ones with manes like that" MLPS1.png Season nine She's All Yak Spa ponies in hazmat suits washing Yona S9E7.png Between Dark and Dawn Princess Luna getting a makeover S9E13.png Princess Celestia with goth makeover S9E13.png Dragon Dropped Rarity and Spike getting spa facials in flashback S9E19.png Rarity getting a spa facial all alone S9E19.png The Big Mac Question Sweetie Belle entering a steam room S9E23.png Sweetie Belle with a towel on her head S9E23.png Aloe pushing Sweetie Belle out of the spa S9E23.png Miscellaneous Day Spa Enterplay trading card.jpg Day Spa Enterplay trading card back.jpg Friends Forever issue 10 SUB cover.jpg